


Miscalculations

by spookyscare



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyscare/pseuds/spookyscare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have seen it coming. He was out numbered a zillion to one, but he still got cocky. He should have called in backup when he had the chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nightwing sat on the dismal, dusty roof, surveying the ground below him. Batman and the bat family (including Jason, who would have thought) were off doing their own patrols, and the team was off duty. So, as it was, this was technically Dick's off time, and so he spent it following up on a lead he had gotten a week ago about a new crime syndicate in Blüdhaven. 

They were really low bar criminals, usually dealing in normal drugs. Yet, there had been reports of a death caused by a drug no one had a name for, and Dick was certain this drug ring was involved.

Dick noticed movement inside, and sprung from the rooftop to get a better look at what he was dealing with. Ten to fifteen guards, tops, with no sign of the head honcho. Just what Dick was looking for; an easy fight. He travelled easily to the roof of the warehouse and, finally, busted through a hatch down onto two henchmen. Nightwing flew through eight henchmen within a matter of minutes before things started to go downhill.

As he successfully knocked the eighth man out, a swarm of more goons flooded in, along with the boss. 

Just. Great. 

He continued to fight, to the very best of his abilities. His reflexes kicked in as he expertly took out one guard with a high kick to the chest and a jab to the face. He flipped over 2 other guards and swiftly knocked them out with his escrima sticks. Then he felt someone grab him from behind.

He should have seen it coming. He was out numbered a zillion to one, but he still got cocky. He should have called in backup when he had the chance. 

The man that grabbed him was huge, and directly after grabbing Dick decided to throw the young hero back and into a concrete wall. 

Dick head swam as he tried to get back up. His mind barely registered the fact that he probably had a concussion. He didn't get much time to think about that, though, as the goons began to surround him, ready with an assortment of weapons at their disposal. 

Dick braced himself as he leapt up kicking one of the men surrounding him in the face. He knew, deep down, that he wouldn't be able to defeat all of them. So he decided the best course of action was to get away, at least for long enough to call in the team or, if he had to, the Bats. All thought ceased as one of the goons got in a blow to Dick's abdomen, and Dick swore he heard a crack. 

He fell to the floor in agony, and before he could protect himself, there was a kick to his stomach and several other hits Dick couldn't remember as he swam in his own pain. The one hit he did remember, though, was the final one delivered with electricity directly to his neck. Dick convulsed; the last thing he saw being the boss looming over him before he lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Dick woke up slowly. He felt the pain of his last battle as an ever present reality, and oddly it anchored him to consciousness. When he fully woke up (to the best of his ability, head wounds were a bitch), he noted a few things. One, he was tied (rather well, he might add) to a chair. Two, there was no one guarding him. And three, he was still in the same warehouse he broke into earlier. He gave a small smile to himself at that fact, knowing that since he probably hadn't checked in with the Bats when he said he would, they would be looking for him. He kept smiling about that particular little victory until the door opened.

\---

It was, surprisingly, Damian who had mentioned the fact that Dick hadn't come back from his small personal mission out in Blüdhaven. 

"Don't worry. Dick's probably fine, he said it would be a piece of cake." Tim said, typing away at his computer, looking not remotely concerned about his eldest brother.

"How can you be certain, Drake? He said he would be here hours ago. Can you at least try to track his communicator?" Damian said, annoyance in his voice.

 Internally, Damian hoped Tim was right, but he couldn't take a chance with the only member of this family that he actually liked the least bit. 

"It's offline." Bruce said, startling the boys. "I'll track its last known location."

"I'll try his cell." Tim said, getting serious.

Tim called 3 times, each time feeling a bit more frantic. As he called, Bruce and Damian suited up, ready to go fight the people who had possibly kidnapped Dick. 

As they all prepared to zeta to Dick's location, they all silently prayed that Dick was alright.

\---

Being locked in a room with hostile drug dealers when you already had the shit beat out of you was not a fun time for one Richard Grayson. His head was still swimming from the fight earlier, and having someone hit him in the gut was actually the worst considering his busted ribs. God, he hoped the bats would be here soon. He even hoped Jason would come; deliver a little bit of excessive force to these particular assholes. 

He was being rounded by two burly men that held assorted weapons. As one of the henchmen swung at him with a freaking bat- which was new and kind of ironic in a way- alarms started going off and almost immediately the boss stormed into their tiny room.

The bats had come to save him.

Dick smirked slightly but his moment of happiness was short lived as the boss easy picked Dick and the chair he was tied to up by his neck. 

"How did they find us?!? How did they find you?!?!" Boss-man demanded, effectively choking Dick.

The boss threw Dick onto the ground, smashing the chair he was tied to in the process, and soon enough Dick looked up at him. Smiling.

"Guess you're not as smart as you thought. You're going down for your crimes." Dick managed, noting the sound of fighting just outside the door. He was almost safe.

Dick stood slowly, swaying slightly, ready to hold his ground until his family came in to help.

Just as Boss-man and his 2 goons were about to spring into action, the door was kicked from its hinges. Smoke bombs were thrown into the room, which gave the Bats a cover to enter swiftly and take out the henchmen. But in the commotion, the Boss had grabbed Dick in his injured state and held him hostage, with a needle to his neck.

"I'm guessing I don't have to tell you what’s in this syringe?" Boss-man said, smiling. "Don’t worry, I won't do anything to him if you let me go. But, if you try to attack now he will pay the price."

The bats looked at each other, gauging what their response should be. It only took a second; it was a decision they could easily make.

They'd follow up on this specific bad guy later; right now they had to save their family.

They all dropped they're fighting stances, giving in to the big bad.

"Good. You're friend here seemed to underestimate me. It's good that you decided not to." 

The boss, in a flash of light, disappeared, allowing Dick to free-fall to the ground. Before he landed, a familiar figure caught him.

"I'll go after the scum bag.  Make sure D- Nightwing is alright." Jason said, firmness in his tone. He handed Dick to Bruce and ran out the door after the person who had hurt his family. 

"No killing!" Tim shouted down the hallway

"No promises!" Jason shouted back, smirk present under the helmet and in his voice even through the ever present anger.

Both Tim and Damian scoffed before directing their full attention to their battered brother.

He was conscious for now, but he was obviously physically drained. There was a rather large bump on his head, meaning he probably had a concussion. His breaths were also shallow, leaving the boys to believe that he had some sort of damage to his ribs. These were, most likely, not the only injuries Nightwing had sustained while kidnapped, but the rest would be determined when they weren't behind enemy lines. 

Bruce helped Dick to his feet, instructing Damian to contact Oracle about prepping the closest zeta beam. Dick weighed heavily on Bruce, clearly out of it. 

They made their way easily, if slowly, from the warehouse. The boss and the Red Hood were nowhere to be seen, and so the bats trudged to the zeta beam they had come from. As they were about to leave, Jason came swooping in.

Tim raised an eyebrow at the former robin. "What did you do?" He asked suspiciously.

Jason smirked. "Let's just say I gave him a taste of his own medicine."

Tim's eyes widened as he thought about the implication of Jason's statement as the zeta beam whirred to life and transported them home.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little thing I wrote since I love bat family. This was my first published work, so constructive criticism is welcome!! Please also leave suggestions for works in the future!!


End file.
